hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Blackborne (S3-S1)
Benjamin Blackborne has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Benjamin Blackborne is an original character and anti-hero created by Jack Bauer. Character History "Trust me, you will need my help. I'm a helper of people, and a badass one at that." - Benjamin Blackborne Earlier Life Benjamin Blackborne was November the 8th, 1973. Although he was already born into a family of entrepreneurs, unknown to his parents, he was also born with a special gift: the genetic anomaly of empathy. Blackborne grew up in a rich family, therefore had an easy life through his family's wealth. By the time he began to enter his adolescence, like most cases, his special gift began to grow into maturity, leaving his ability or special power to active. As someone who was a empathic, he would be able to either sense the emotions of others, or control them and make them under the influence of whatever he choice them to be. He had a hint of telepathy as well, but never fully understood it or rather developed it. CIA Sometime after competing college, Blackborne would approached by a doctor named Travis Kirby whom told of the genetic anomaly he possessed and asked if he would join a special group with people just like Blackborne. At first he believed it to be a joke, but he couldn't ignore the emotions he felt or even controlled. He would then agree and became a part of the Alphabet Program. It was created by The Bravo Syndicate which was created as a subordinate for the CIA. The Alphabet Program consisted of 26 selected agents that were descendants of soldiers that were secretly affected by chemicals that had been used during WWII. The chemicals would lay dormant and would skip a generation until it would mature during the adolescence of their grandkid(s). However although the chemicals caused genetic anomalies, some of them also birth defects/mental disorders would either be present in their birth or come out later in life. Over the years Blackborne would have become a highly trained covert operative for both the CIA and Bravo, but was still living off his parents' wealth and doing some of the family's business rather then risking himself on missions. He would be in charge of his family’s company, Blackborne Enterprises, and would be himself known to be a killer businessman and entrepreneur. Elias Voorhees In the winter of 1999, Blackborne traveled to Wessex County in New Jersey, heading towards the town of Crystal Lake, notorious in being the home of Jason Voorhees, an infamous mass murderer who had murdered an estimated total of thirty four people on the weekend of Friday the 13th, July 1984 until he was stopped by Tommy Jarvis, a young teenager whom was being terrorized from the killer during that weekend. Blackborne would arrive into town over to be pulled over by Officer Michael Garris and told him that he was over the legal speed limit. Blackborne was let go with no warning and continued down to the snowy roads ahead of him. He eventually arrived at manor of Elias Voorhees, the father of Jason. Elias would often go to the manor and stop anyone from vandalizing his property. Blackborne happen to meet Elias when he was patrolling his manor and began to ask him selling his property to his company where they could use the land for exploration as the land it was on was once home to an Native American tribe. Elias refused and Blackborne could sense that the property he was trying to buy had valuable meaning to Elias and, using his empathic power, understood why. Blackborne would go to leave only to hear that vandals had arrived and began to trash the place, Blackborne went into action and defeated them with simple attacks and the vandals retreated. Elias was slightly puzzled, but he saw the moves the businessman used were trained soldier moves. He would explain himself Elias and told him how his grandfather severed in the second World War and was exposed to an unknown of amount of chemicals that were later turn Blackborne into a psychic soldier. Elias understood as he was exposed to some chemical particles from Zyklon B, used to gas prisoners to death in the concentration camps' gas chambers. The two of them saw eye to eye and Blackborne left the town, knowing he had gotten himself an ally in Elias Voorhees. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Regular Appearance Benjamin Blackborne stands at six foot inch tall and weighs about one hundred and sixty-eight pounds and has a lean built. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He often a five o'clock shadow. His face has no emotion, making him look like a robot. He is causally dressed in dress clothing, but does however wear normal clothing. Trademark Gear Blackborne will employ any number of weapons that he sees fit depending on his current assignment, however he uses two semi-automatic pistols: a 9mm Walther P99 (which is a two-tone version and fitted it with a Kemmer Tech BA-5 laser sight at the bottom of the barrel) for his mission sidearm and a 7.65x17mm Walther PPK/S for more silenced killings. He had chosen the PPK/S as his sidearm because it is a versatile and powerful little pistol. The pistol is highly accurate, and when suppressed it can easily heavily damage or kill a target before the victim realizes where the bullets are coming from. In turn he would carry a suppressor attachment for the PPK/S and two spare clips for either pistol. Powers In terms of "powers", Blackborne possesses empathic and telepathic abilities. At first Blackborne was able to sense other people’s emotions and manipulating them by implanting his own suggested emotions via a persuasive-like thought. Additionally he able to sense danger or least extreme emotion pain from others, hinting at other possible latent empathic/telepathic powers. However he begun to find out an off-shoot, commonly known as a byproduct, of his empathic ability. He would be able to figure out how to control his new found byproduct, which he calls Empathic Augmentation. By using this, he is able to absorb any negative emotions such as fears, rage, and sadness from the environment around him and use them to enhance some of his physical traits, thus making him powerful then before for a brief amount of time. Category:Federal Agents Category:Empaths